


I’m Scared

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [27]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: Written for an AQ prompt: Adore thinks her hotel room is haunted and needs Bianca to calm her down.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Series: Boatnecks and Fishnets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226375
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	I’m Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “ Biadore pls where they’re staying in a hotel and Adore thinks her room is haunted and Bianca has to calm her down”

Roy was dreaming about sitting down to tea with Madeleine Vionnet to discuss bias cut, cowl-necked gowns when his phone buzzed to life with a particular text tone. He tried to ignore it, leaning forward on an imaginary table to peer at fashion sketches, but the insistent noise dragged him to full consciousness. 

He reached for the phone, cursing silently as he pulled his face out of the pillow. For once, they’d all been assigned separate rooms on tour, and he’d been looking forward to a full night’s sleep without any interruptions. Namely, he planned to spend an entire six hours without Danny’s aggressive snuggling (which he didn’t _really_ mind), waking up to a knee in his back, being drooled on, or not being allowed to pass out because Danny smoked up and wanted to discuss the meaning of life.

The lock screen was full of text notifications.

**[3:08] u awake?**

**[3:09] B???**

**[3:09] r u sleeping?**

**[3:10] wake up im scared**

Groaning, Roy scrubbed a hand across his face and thumbed the phone unlocked, squinting at the sudden brightness.

** _yes im sleeping _ **

The text went from delivered to read less than a second later.

**i cant sleep**

He rolled his eyes at the darkness, wondering why he couldn’t ever actually ignore Danny.

** _can u please not sleep without waking me up?_ **

The three dots that indicated typing popped up before he’d even hit send.

**i think my rm is hunted**

_ **wtf does that mean?** _

**i cn hear voices**

** _its a HOTEL QUEEN_ **

Ten seconds later, the phone lit up with an incoming call. The photo that popped up was an adorably smiling Danny with Roy looking on fondly, but Roy’s thoughts at that moment were far less charitable.

”Oh my fucking god,” he rasped out, “you woke me up because you’re hearing voices in a hotel in a major city that’s full of other people?”

”B, I’m serious!”

To be fair, Danny did sound genuinely panicked, and he tried to soften his tone.

”Pussyface, you probably had a bad dream, just go back to sleep and we’ll talk in the-“ he glanced at the time and sighed, “in the morning.”

”But-“

”Goodnight, queen.”

He ended the call without waiting for a reply, which would probably bother Danny. He’d have to make up for it in the morning, but three nights in a row of less than five hours on a bus full of queens left him what should be understandably irritable.

Roy dropped the phone back on the nightstand, prodded his pillow into a comfortable shape, and settled down again. Closing his eyes, he hoped that he could pick up the dream where he’d left off. Vionnet was a fashion legend, and even if she was just a figment of his unconscious brain-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

”Fuuuuck,” he moaned, burying his head under the pillow. 

Ignoring him never made Danny go away when drunk, and it probably wouldn’t work while sober.

”B? Let me in please?”

Sober Danny’s pleas sounded a lot more helpless, and he debated with his conscience for a total of twelve seconds before swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress and turning on the light.

”B? Please? I’m scared-“

”I’m coming, I’m coming,” he called towards the door, wincing as his feet landed on cold laminate. 

He didn’t bother putting on pants - it was just Danny, and if anyone was passing by at this hour, they’d have to deal with seeing his bird’s nest bed head and Adore Delano tank top. Unlocking the door, words of complaint died on his lips at Danny’s expression.

“Get in here,” he muttered, moving aside to let him pass, barefoot and clutching his phone like a safety blanket.

Danny’s eyes were even bigger than usual, lips set in a frightened pout.

”B, I-“

”Save it for the morning, queen,” he threw over his shoulder, not unkindly, as he shuffled back towards the bed.

The expected footsteps following him were absent, and he turned to find Danny halfway between door and bed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other with an uncertain look on his face. Roy sighed again. He probably shouldn’t have been so short with him, but dammit, he was _tired_. Emceeing for rowdy audiences wore Bianca out, and he needed to sleep if she was going to be able to do it again tomorrow. Today. Whatever.

Climbing back into bed, he held the covers open.

”Come on, unless you’re sleeping on the couch?”

Some of the trepidation fell away, and Danny scurried the rest of the way across the room. As soon as he reached the other side of the bed, Roy turned off the light and waited for the rustling of sheets to die down. He frowned when an armful of mermaid didn’t materialize.

”Pussyface?”

”Sorry,” Danny’s voice sounded small from the other pillow, “didn’t wanna wake you, but I got scared.”

Roy resisted the urge to groan, because Danny would probably take it the wrong way. Instead, he propped himself on an elbow, barely making out Danny’s profile in the glow of the bedside clock.

“Get over here.”

He lifted the covers again, and seconds later a warm body tucked itself under his outstretched arm. Rolling onto his back, he let Danny make himself comfortable, head pillowed on his shoulder. Danny’s feet were cold from his run (it couldn’t have been a walk, his room was at the other end of the floor) down the hall, and Roy gritted his teeth as they hooked over his ankles. 

“Sorry.”

”Go to sleep, queen. Tell me about it in the morning.”

Pressing a firm kiss to Danny’s forehead, he closed his eyes again. Their shared heat and the rhythm of breaths gusting over his skin lulled him back towards unconsciousness, and he didn’t try to resist. Hopefully he could sleep through the rest of the night and-

“B?”

Danny’s whisper sounded alarmed.

”What?”

”Did you hear that?”

Roy facepalmed. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re not familiar with her, Madeleine Vionnet made famous the bias cut gown. Look her up - you’ll find the silhouettes very reminiscent of a certain BDR :D


End file.
